


A Lure and a Chase

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon Age Inquisition AU, Flirting, Getting Together, Inquisitor Daichi, M/M, Mage Daichi, Oikawa makes an appearance, Sexual Tension, Spymaster Kuroo, based off video game setting, spin off fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He stiffened as a presence crept up behind him, nothing more than a dark shadow. It didn’t make a sound as it came closer and although that should have put him more on his guard, Daichi’s body relaxed. Even as a lethal-looking dagger glinted in front of him and grazed down his cheek, he didn’t panic.“It doesn’t bode well that our Inquisitor has let his guard down like this,” a sly voice murmured in his ear, sparking goosebumps to flutter over Daichi’s skin.Daichi grinned. “Thank goodness I have you to protect me.”Kurodai Week Day 5: Medieval AU
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: KuroDai Week - 2019





	A Lure and a Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to [As Long As It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383823), which takes place in the same universe but the pairing is ToraKen. Not necessary that you read that one first. I think this can be enjoyed without playing the games but it is probably easier if you have.

Daichi ascended the staircase, absorbing the passing warmth of the torch suspended on the wall. The heavy stones making up the entirety of Skyhold were strong and resilient, but they weren’t the homiest of materials with their cool and roughly hewn surfaces. The hushed voices of the mages perusing the library below soon fell away, masked by the call of the crows circling overhead. 

They were constantly coming and going through an opening at the center of the domed ceiling, delivering instructions to the Inquisition’s spies and bringing new information back. It wasn’t the most pleasantly aromatic area of the Inquisition’s mountain fortress, but it was one of the only places where Daichi could be where he didn’t feel the constant burden of leadership.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs, the spies and scouts wandering around paid him little attention. They were the only ones under his leadership that didn’t stiffen at his presence and give an awkward salute. They respected him enough but didn’t bother with frilly posturing when there was so much work to be done. Daichi appreciated it and he wandered around them without causing any fuss. 

As his eyes swept around the circular walkway that spanned the third floor of the tower, he noticed that something was missing… a certain _someone_. Kuroo wasn’t at his desk pouring over correspondence as usual. He wasn’t kneeling in front of his shrine either, the physical proof that his faith, although occasionally wavering, was still an essential part of his life. Daichi glanced at every person and peered in every shadow, but Kuroo was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed and wandered over to the side door that led out onto a narrow balcony. He opened it and allowed more sun to pour into the dim space. A few crows resting in the aviary squawked at the intrusion of the brisk mountain air, but Daichi only smirked. It was healthy for them.

Although he had opened the door, Daichi didn’t walk out any further than the doorway, leaning against it as he gazed out at the scenery. The balcony was a narrow walkway that stretched around the tower but didn’t lead to any other staircases or doors. As a result, it was always empty. 

He hoped Kuroo’s people found the time to rest and take a breather on occasion. He wasn’t even certain he’d seen Kuroo out there. The thought that his spymaster could never catch a break himself made Daichi feel guilty for even being there. Across Thedas was a myriad of problems that only he could solve, and yet there he was lazing around Skyhold.

He stiffened as a presence crept up behind him, nothing more than a dark shadow. It didn’t make a sound as it came closer and although that should have put him more on his guard, Daichi’s body relaxed. Even as a lethal-looking dagger glinted in front of him and grazed down his cheek, he didn’t panic.

“It doesn’t bode well that our Inquisitor has let his guard down like this,” a sly voice murmured in his ear, sparking goosebumps to flutter over Daichi’s skin.

Daichi grinned. “Thank goodness I have you to protect me.”

Kuroo snorted and pulled his dagger away, slipping it into its sheath. “You have so much faith in me. It worries me, Inquisitor. Someone of your standing should be ready for any kind of betrayal. Especially from those closest to you.”

Daichi frowned and turned in the doorway, bathing half his body in sunlight. Kuroo stepped around him but lingered inside, preferring to remain in the dark. His hood was up, as usual, something he removed only while they were in official meetings. It made it difficult to see his face, especially with the way his hair fell over one eye.

“Are you saying that it’s possible you would betray me?”

Kuroo’s toothy grin looked sinister in the flickering torchlight. “Anyone anywhere can betray you at any time. The sooner you understand that, the safer you will be.”

“The more depressed I’ll be, you mean. Kuroo, I can’t go through life thinking that all my friends are going to stab me in the back.”

Kuroo’s grin slid away as he stared back at Daichi with all seriousness. “If you’ve been stabbed in the back as many times as I have, you would just expect it. I’ve got the scars to prove it,” he added with a harsh laugh, pointing over his shoulder. 

Daichi winced, unsure of how to respond. Kuroo’s life had been entirely different from his sheltered existence of the Ostwick Circle. Kuroo had been a bard, mingling among the nobility of Orlais and collecting secrets that had the power to start wars or bring them to an end. Then he fought with the Hero of Ferelden during the blight and it was a miracle that he managed to survive. That had been ten years ago and since then he’d been the left hand of the Divine, up until the day she was murdered with thousands of others. It was enough to make anyone’s faith waver.

Kuroo was around the same age as he was, but he felt much older sometimes from the hardships he’d experienced. Daichi wanted to assure him that he would never betray him, but that kind of thing was better understood with time and experience. Words were hollow, but actions and patience will prove to Kuroo how much Daichi cared about him.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo said softly, startling Daichi from his thoughts.

“For what?”

Kuroo sighed as he stepped forward and leaned back against the door across from him. “I know I’m jaded. It’s hard not to be when you’ve seen all that I’ve seen, but it was unfair of me to say that. I mean, you _should_ be careful, Inquisitor. There are many people out there who will try to gain your trust only to betray you. But not all of them. Even I have friends that I trust completely, even if it is a lot less than most people.”

Daichi smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. For what it’s worth, I’m relieved to have you on my side.”

Kuroo barked out a laugh that startled some of the crows inside on their perches, squawking and ruffling their feathers in response. “Yeah, you _know_ it would be hard for you if I was your enemy. But don’t worry. No matter what happens, I will always be on your side.”

“Really? Even if I do something stupid?”

“Oh, you will _definitely_ do something stupid. Hey, easy! I mean because nobody’s perfect!” Kuroo said quickly with his hands up defensively when Daichi glared at him. 

Daichi softened his expression and shrugged. “I’m trying my best.”

“Exactly, which is why I’m supporting you. How a person deals with having a great amount of power is a great test in character. And I think you’re dealing with it very well.”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his face wasn’t as bright as it was warm. “Wow, you’ve never complimented me like that before.”

“Aw, if I knew how cute and flustered you’d get, I would have done it sooner,” Kuroo purred, taking a step closer. 

Daichi’s face contorted into its usual glare whenever he was in Kuroo’s presence, but that only seemed to amuse the spymaster even more. He hated how easily he got on his nerves and still managed to make his heart beat faster. Maybe it was his stupidly handsome face that was finally catching the light. 

Before Kuroo could crowd him any closer, Daichi pressed his palm to his chest to keep him still. He spared a quick glance down at the light chainmail Kuroo always wore and turned his back to the tower. Stepping further onto the balcony, he inhaled the fresh mountain air and smiled as he gazed at the scenery. It was peaceful watching all people wandering around below, some working and others on their way to the tavern for a drink. A breeze swept through and ruffled leaves of gold and crimson still clinging to the trees around the courtyard. Skyhold wouldn’t look the same once they finally dropped and withered into a dull brown.

He was prepared to go back inside to continue his chat with Kuroo, but to his astonishment, Kuroo joined him out on the balcony. He gazed up at him, unable to resist the opportunity. They were always so busy that it wasn’t often that he could observe Kuroo in such a peaceful moment. It wasn’t until Kuroo glanced back at him that Daichi jerked his head away in embarrassment.

“Are you alright, Inquisitor?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Just wondering why such an illustrious person such as yourself isn’t rubbing elbows with nobility in the main hall rather than hiding in this dark corner of Skyhold?”

Daichi shrugged, still avoiding his eyes. “I just needed a break from all that.”

“Weren’t you born into nobility?”

“Technically, but I was sent to the circle at a young age.”

“Oh, yes… I forgot. I’m sorry.”

At last, Daichi turned back to him and smiled. “Don’t be. The other mages in the circle became my family and even some kind templars.”

Kuroo smiled back at him. It was startling to see his expression so kind and understanding. Daichi was used to his scheming grin, but both looks, unfortunately, had a similar effect on his heart. 

“Still, you couldn’t find a peaceful moment in your private chambers?”

Daichi cringed and shook his head. “Don’t misunderstand me, my chambers are incredible, more than I could have dreamed of having. But it’s such a large room and so… empty. It makes me feel lonely. But here there are still people, but they don’t expect me to give them any commands. It’s strangely comforting.”

“And then I came along and ruined it all,” Kuroo teased, leaning over Daichi to show off the advantage of his height. 

Daichi laughed and shoved him away. “You’ve ruined nothing. You drive me crazy, but it’s not unpleasant. You’re one of the only people in this whole fortress who makes me feel like a normal man,” he explained as he wandered further along the balcony, away from the door to the Aviary. Dragging his hand along the stone wall, Daichi gazed out at the magnificent mountain chain surrounding them. He could see Kuroo following in his peripheral vision and smirked.

“Of course,” he continued, finally pausing at a point on the balcony where no one could spy on them, “I could leave if I am disturbing _your_ work.”

Kuroo snickered and stepped closer, maneuvering Daichi back until he was flat against the stone wall. “It’s good that you’re aware of how distracting you can be.”

“Well, in that case—” Daichi said, turning to slip away. He laughed as Kuroo grabbed him and leaned over him possessively. 

“It’s fine. I can afford a little break to remind our little Inquisitor that he’s not an all-powerful god.” 

“Oh? How do you plan on doing that?” Daichi asked, tipping his head up with a grin that rivaled the spymaster’s. 

“Don’t you see?” Kuroo whispered as his fingers dragged lightly down the stone wall until they landed on Daichi’s shoulders. “You’ve already walked into my trap. There’s no escape for you now.”

Daichi shivered as his fingers continued to graze down his arms. It was always a delicate line between him and Kuroo, narrowly separating each tease from a flirt. He gazed up into Kuroo’s eyes and twisted his lips, irritated that Kuroo’s back was to the sun. With his hood up, Daichi could barely see his face.

Slowly, he reached up to grip the edges of Kuroo’s hood. He hesitated, waiting for Kuroo to stop him but he hadn’t even flinched from the movement. Gently, he pulled it back and smiled at the spray of black hair ruffling in the breeze. Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to mention it but for once, Daichi let it go. He didn’t want to do anything to break the mood that was forming between them.

Bolstering his courage, Daichi threaded his fingers through the mass of hair spilling over his face and pulled it away. “How do you know that it isn’t you who’s walked into _my_ trap?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up, and he released one of his ugly laughs that echoed off the stone. “I knew you were more cunning than most people gave you credit for, but sometimes you even surprise me. And I have to admit, being trapped by you doesn’t sound so bad. The question is, what are you going to do now that you have me?”

Daichi was thankful for the frigid wind that rushed around them. The combination of Kuroo’s proximity, his heated gaze, and his sly voice was rapidly increasing the temperature of his skin. But Daichi was willing to combust into flames before he let the opportunity pass him by.

He stroked his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and cupped the back of his head, tugging it lower. “I would never _force_ you to do anything you didn’t want to. The plan is obviously to use my, uh, seductive wiles to persuade you to kiss me.”

“That is a noble cause, Inquisitor, but aren’t you a mage? Couldn’t you use magic to persuade me?”

Daichi scoffed. “Why waste magic when you have perfectly good wiles?”

“I do have to say, your wiles are magnificent. I am thoroughly convinced.”

“Excellent! So, does a certain action come with your being convinced?” Daichi asked, not so subtly lifting himself on his toes. 

Kuroo chuckled and leaned in until his lips hovered just over Daichi’s. “It does,” he whispered and grazed his lips against Daichi’s. 

The kiss was gentle and sweet, both still hesitant to believe that it was finally happening after months of flirtatious teasing. With every shared breath, they melted into it more, pressing deeper and opening their lips. Kuroo’s grip on his arms tightened as he pulled him closer, and Daichi hummed with satisfaction. 

He couldn’t believe that he had been so bold and that Kuroo had gone along with it. His heart was racing, overwhelmed with the softness of Kuroo’s lips and the heat of his breath. He groaned as Kuroo’s tongue grazed over his and his knees threatened to buckle when Kuroo’s fingers dug into his hips.

Daichi was alarmed when Kuroo suddenly pulled away from the kiss, his face wracked with guilt. 

“Wait, sorry, um, are you sure this is what you want?”

Daichi blinked as he panted, trying to catch his breath as he tried to make sense of Kuroo’s words. “What are you talking about?”

“No, not necessarily the kissing part. Who doesn’t want that? I just mean with me. Are you sure it’s me you want? I mean right over _there_ ,” he emphasized, gesturing in another part of the fortress, “is a big hunky commander with a heart of gold. And then there’s Kiyoko who’s a famous beauty _and_ could crack a skull with her fist! Or what about Sugawara who could charm the horns off a battle nug—”

“Kuroo, stop,” Daichi snapped. It wasn’t often he was stern with Kuroo and he was _never_ that forceful with him, but his tone was enough to pinch Kuroo’s lips shut. Daichi relaxed with a heavy sigh and reached up to cup Kuroo’s face. “Yes, they’re all wonderful. They’re my dear and trusted friends, but that’s all I feel for them. For some strange reason, it’s only your stupid, obnoxious mouth that I want to kiss. Not theirs. Is that clear?”

Kuroo beamed between Daichi’s hands and wrapped his arms back around his waist. “Crystal!”

“Good,” Daichi chuckled. “Now, how long of a break do you think you could take before Thedas falls into ruin?”

“Hm, maybe a little one. Why?”

Daichi fought back the sudden rush of nervousness and cleared his throat. “Because I thought of a way to make my chambers less lonely, which is obviously to spend some time with you in them. What do you think?”

“Oh yeah! Wait, will we be naked? Because Thedas can hold off all impending doom for much longer if nakedness is involved.”

“Then nakedness is essential.”

Kuroo giggled like a child and planted a quick kiss against Daichi’s lips. “I bet I could beat you there.”

“What? No, you can’t, it’s my room! Kuroo!” he shouted, but Kuroo was already racing around the circular balcony toward the tower door. By the time Daichi reached it, Kuroo was cackling all the way down the stairs. 

_ Luckily, I know a shortcut _ , Daichi thought with a smirk and charged forward at full speed. The Aviary was open in the center, dropping down three levels with only a rickety railing keeping everyone from having a nasty fall. With the right preparation, Daichi knew that he could handle such a drop and boldly leaped over the railing, plummeting down the tower with a loud _whoop_. 

Oikawa shrieked and nearly fell backward in his chair when Daichi landed hard on his desk, sending a cloud of dust in the air. Daichi coughed and looked down to see his foot resting on the ancient text Oikawa had been studying.

“Oh, sorry, I was just—”

“Don’t worry, Inquisitor. Drop in anytime,” Oikawa replied with an eye roll. Daichi slipped down from the desk with more apologies muttered under his breath just as Kuroo rushed by, throwing him a rude gesture as he wrenched the door open that led to the main hall. Daichi tore after him with a grin on his face. His shortcut didn’t put him ahead of Kuroo as he wanted, but the chase wasn’t over yet.


End file.
